1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device consisting of a substrate provided with a semiconductor layer, to a method for making the electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which a channel region of the semiconductor layer is connected to a capacitor line, to a method for making the electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology, which includes the formation of a semiconductor layer composed of single-crystal silicon layer on an insulating substrate and of semiconductor devices such as transistor elements on the semiconductor layer, has advantages such as high-speed operation, low electrical power consumption and high-density integration of the elements. The SOI technology is applicable to electro-optical devices, for example, switching elements of a TFT array in a liquid crystal device.
In typical bulk semiconductor components, channel regions of transistor elements are maintained at a given potential by an underlying substrate. Thus, a parasitic bipolar effect generated by a change in potential in the channel region will not cause deterioration of electrical characteristics, such as a withstanding voltage.